Why (Lilanette)
by adrinettexstarpines
Summary: Lila quiere saber la razon por la cual el amor de Marinette duele tanto.
Era doloroso, ver como ella jugaba con su corazon sin piedad alguna, pero ella no podia negarse a los encantos de la azabache. La tenia en su mente dia y noche, atormentandola con su brillante sonrisa, ojos azules como el mar y labios carnosos. Lo peor era que no sabia si lo hacia intencionalmente o solo era algo natural.

¿Por que tu amor duele tanto?

— ¡Buenos dias, Lila!— Marinette corrio hacia ella con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro, su buen humor se asomaba por sus ojos. Lila sonrio al verla de la misma manera, pero su corazon latia rapidamente, eso le pasaba ultimamente al ver a su querida amiga de ojos azules.

— ¿Como te encuentras?

— ¡Fantastica!— le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, habian tomado la costumbre de hacerlo por que creian que tenian la confianza necesaria desde que empezaron a ser amigas. — ¡Te ves muy guapa, Li— uso el apodo que le tenia, la castaña se sonrojo un poco.

Marinette era la unica que podia ponerla nerviosa rapidamente.

— Tu tambien te ve-ves muy guapa, Mari— podia escuchar el pequeño ''boom boom'' de su corazon en sus oidos.

Marinette sonrio y le tomo la mano para ir dentro de clases.

Dime por que tu amor duele tanto.

A Lila le gustaba la forma en que la nariz de Marinette se arrugaba al mentirle, cuando decia que la queria mas que a nada y luego va con Adrien para un dia despues contarle todos los detalles de su cita, salida o noche juntos. Por que ella lo sabia muy bien, Marinette podia parecer inocente pero no lo era, no desde que entraron a la universidad.

Lila odiaba que Marinette le dijera que gustaba de la castaña para un dia despues pasar de ella. Su corazon ya tenia una gran cicatriz con su nombre en ella, parecia un tatuaje al corazon, uno tan grande como sus esperanzas rotas la creer que podia estar con ella, pero era imposible.

¿Por que tu amor duele tanto?

— ¡Mira, alli esta Adrien!— Marinette solto un suspiro, parecido a uno de uan adolscente enamorada, pero era lo que ella es. Desde su ultimo año de secundaria, ella solo pertenecia al rubio de ojos verdes.

Y es que siempre lo amo con todo su amor, desde esa vez que el le dio su paraguas, una escena e historia que Lila se sabia de memoria, por desgracia.

La castaña hizo un gesto molesto al ver como el se acercaba a ellas dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus blancos y alineados dientes.

Algunas veces llegaba a pensarlo, y es que los dos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Todos lo sabian. No era que quisiera a Marinette para ella sola—aunque si era eso— pero deseaba que la de ojos azules fuera feliz, con Lila o sin Lila, lo merecia.

Podia ser traviesa y mala con su corazon, pero ella era mejor persona que habia conocido jamas en su vida. Aun recordaba cuando la conocio.

'' — ¡Hola! ¿Tu eres la chica nueva, no?— una chica de estatura media se poso en frente de la castaña que tenia semblante triste.

Para cuando Lila la miro, sabia que su mundo se pondria de cabeza.

El vertigo que sintio al ver esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa adorable la inundo por todo el cuerpo.

— Si... — Seamos amigas— le tendio la mano.

El vertigo jamas desaparecio. ''

— Marinette, hola — Adrien uso un tono dulce para la de ojos azules para despues voltearse hacia la de ojos verdes que lo miraba friamente— Lila...— uso un tono distante, de volviendole la mirada.

Adrien se sentia molesto al verla tan cerca de su chica, no podia evitarlo. Tenia un mal presentimiento sobre ella desde que la vio por primera vez, esa vez que lo arrastro a la biblioteca.

Como siempre, Lila se sentaba detras de su mejor amiga y Alya, la cual por lo menos se llevaba mejor desde que empezaron a juntarse.

La morena ya habia superado los celos de que le quitaran a su mejor amiga al descubrir sus sentimientos. Y es que Lila no tuvo que decirselo, lo supo por si misma.

''— ¿Te gusta Marinette?— Alya le pregunto de la nada, haciendo que su corazon parara para empezar a temblar de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Que?

La morena sonrio comprensiva, una sonrisa acogedora que de alguna forma la hizo sentirse un poco tranquila.

— Esta bien, no eres la primera chica en interesarse en ella.

Lila abrio los ojos, creyendo que eso habia sido una confesion. Alya se dio cuenta de su error para despues empezar a reir fuerte.

— No yo, boba. Solo digo que es una chica linda, es muy obvio.

Tenia razon, pero era mas que linda para los ojos de Lila, era irreal ''

Alya miro a Lila con una mueca de tristeza, podia decirse que sentia un poco de lastima por ella. No sabia como soportaba ver todos los dias los cariños de Adrien y Marinette. Por que sabia que el felchazo que Lila sentia por Marinette era grande, al parecer muy fuerte.

La castaña volteo hacia su amiga y sonrio forzadamente, una pequeña sonrisa que la delataba. — Estoy bien...— mintio mirando hacia otro lado.

Pero no lo estaba, no desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Marinette.

A Lila le gustaba cuando Marinette decia que si y cerraba los ojos, volviendo la loca, dejando de ser ella para no pensar, solo actuar sobre la azabache. Esta desahuciada por ella, lo peor es que Marinette jamas podria darle todo su amor. Sabia que su corazon tenia precio por Adrien. Pero ella hasta podria poner diamantes para que sus noches siempre fueran iluminadas.

Lo que mas odiaba era que no podia verla sin que su corazon late rapidamente, una solo mirada de los ojos azules de Marinette penetraba su alma de una manera tan brusca que a veces no llegaba a conocer todos los sentimientos que esa chica podia causarle.

Dime por favor la razon.

Alya le habia dicho a Marinette que necesitaban hablar lo cual hizo que Marinette se sintiera confundida pero igual acepto, haciendo que la de ojos verdes la esperara fuera, ya junto con los demas estudiantes en su descanso, pero por distraccion habia olvidado su dinero en su bolso, asi que se regreso hacia el salon donde se encontraban las dos chicas.

Pero antes de entrar decidio escuchar lo que decian, un gran error.

— Tienes que parar, la estas lastimando— la voz de Alya sonaba dura pero igual era como si estuviera suplicando.

¿De quien estarian hablando?

— Alya, deja de meterte, ya me lo has dicho...— pero la voz de Marinette sonaba fria, tan distante. No parecia la voz animada de la chica de su corazon.

— ¿Entonces por que no lo dejas de una vez?

Todo quedo en silencio, mientras que Lila se sentia confusa al escuchar esta conversacion, pero no podia irse, le interesaba.

— Marinette... ¿Te gusta Lila?

La castaña abrio los ojos, sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Estaban hablando de ella?

Su respiracion comenzaba a agitarse. No queria escuchar la respuesta pero su cuerpo no queria moverse.

¿Por que...?

Marinette solto un suspiro fuerte.— No.

— Entonces hazle un favor y deja de jugar con ella.

Lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, pequeñas gotas saladas que demostraban como se sentia en estos momentos.

Y es que ya lo sabia, todo este tiempo lo supo pero se negaba, era como si necesitara escucharlo de sus labios, y ahi estaba.

Se levanto, temblando un poco de las piernas. Y de pronto la puerta se abrio, dejando a la vista a Lila, la cual ahora miraba a Marinette con ojos llorozos y mejillas rojas, de pena. Por que era lo que sentia por si misma, al ser tan idiota, por enamorarse de alguien que no debia.

— Li-Lila... Esta nego y salio corriendo fuera de las estancias, no podia dejar de llorar. Su corazon se encontraba roto, por que Marinette era como un tatuaje sobre el.

¿Por que tu amor duele tanto?

¿Por que...?


End file.
